The Pharus
by HybridandLegacy
Summary: He had no name, He had no face, he had nothing. Ever since he was a child he was hunted because of what he was and he tried so desperately to evade his pursuers fearing innocents might get hurt, but they always found him. He was ready to give up and admit defeat until he stumbled into a junkyard in Sioux Falls. Supernatural fanfic telling the story of kid the masked hunter.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Damn the winchesters anyway" he thought "they got me here in the first place. If it weren't for bobby I would have ditched those morons long ago"

He could feel his life force draining away, lying on the cold dirt floor he could see sam and dean yelling at him but it was too late, he had long since lost his sense of hearing and only saw their mouths move and before he lost his energy he uttered two words that had been said many times and shall be said many times more "damn winchesters"


	2. Chapter 1

1 month earlier

"huh"? I said as i woke up "urgh before the alarm, again"  
The alarm read 4:59 AM I got up as I did every day with a routine grunt swing my legs over the side of the bed which had long since lost all comfort.  
"welp" I said "mornin sunshine"  
I put on my mask and did the daily routine made some toast with nutella and poured a glass of wiskey and went to work. as I did every morning I checked the salt lines around the house made sure the devils trap under the carpet(at the entrance the living room the bathroom the pantry and about 20 other places) loaded my guns and id and other "accesories" sat down, ate his toast and dumped the whiskey down the drain, walked out the door and slammed it shut.  
5:00 an average day until he got punched in the face.

when he came to he was in a dark room strapped to a chair "what the he-" as soon as he spoke his stomach errupted in pain, he must have been punched quite a bit whilst unconsious "all right who's the wise-guy"  
"shut up" said a mysterious voice from the darkness, "you killed my brothers and now your going to suffer a slow and painful death, any last requests?"  
"yeah actually i just want you to answer three questions" he said "well im an honourable man" said the voice "question 1"?  
"what are you" i asked "ive killed alot of... monsters-"  
Alarge growl errupted as i felt something sharp dig into my shoulder, but i didnt allow myself to squeal.  
"INNOCENT!" the voice yelled "my brother was innocent, and you just slaughtered him you effing piece of hunter trash"  
"your a werewolf" i said As he pulled his claws out of my flesh the voice says "yes now your second question"  
"right right" i said "what time is it"?  
"are you serious"? the voice asked "your about to die and you want the time"?  
i didnt respond i simply gave him a "what do you think" look "i guess its true what they say about you hunters, your all fucking insane" th wolf said "it's 4:58"  
"ive only been out 23 minutes"  
"youve been out 12 hours"the voice said wha- "12 HOURS"? it as only then i realized i wasnt wearing my mask, guess that answers question three. "listen to me you need to let me out right now"!  
"yeah like thats ha-"  
"YOU NEED TO LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW"!i yelled "IF YOU DONT LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME BACK MY MASK YOU'LL FACE SOMETHING WORSE TH-"  
but it was too late the clock struck 5, i had gone 12 hours without the mask.  
"I'm sorry"

I got up as I did every day with a routine grunt swing my legs over the side of the bed which had long since lost all comfort.  
"welp" I said "mornin sunshine"  
I put on my mask and did the daily routine made some toast with nutella and poured a glass of wiskey and went to work. as I did every morning I checked the salt lines around the house made sure the devils trap under the carpet(at the entrance the living room the bathroom the pantry and about 20 other places) loaded my guns and id and other "accesories" sat down, ate his toast and dumped the whiskey down the drain, but this time i turned on the news.  
News reporter: Early last evening there was a large explosion. Officials say it was a gas leak but witnesses describbed it as a blinding flash of pure white light. whatever the cause may be the blast was powerfull enough to atomize a three-storie building there appears to have been only one casualty. I walked out the door and slammed it shut.  
5:00 an average day "Where the hell are you Bobby Singer" 


End file.
